Secret's are fun! Or not
by takai-megami-chan
Summary: Ayame and Shigure discover some new things, both about themselves and the people around them. Will one of Aaya's discoveries jeopardize the Mabudachi Trio? Life at the Sohma house may never be the same, for good or for bad. AyameXShigure LEMON IN 4&6!
1. Chapter 1

Ayame Sohma had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. It all started earlier that day…

EARLIER

"If Gure-kun is such a good novelist, why can't he get a house with a bigger bathtub?" Ayame sat scrunched as deep in the warm bathwater as possible with limited space. He pouted lightly as he inspected the flawless skin of his body, his pale silvery hair floating around him.

"Ayame-san? Um…it's me, Tohru. I was wondering i…if you would be um done soon."

"Oh! Princess! For you, I will get out right this instant." Ayame practically threw himself out of the tub, pulling out the plug as he went. He wrapped a towel around his waist and put another towel over his soaking hair. He threw open the door and stood dramatically, hands on his hips, and legs spread, wide in front of a blushing Tohru until Yuki hurried past.

"Yuki! My dearest brother! Where could you be going in such a hurry?" Ayame hurried after him and grasped his arm.

"Let go, Nii-san! I have student council duties!" Yuki shook off the pouting older man and stalked out the door.

"Put some clothes on, moron." Ayame delightedly turned towards the person that the grouchy voice had come from.

"Kyonkichi, you know you just envy my flawless perfection! Here, I shall tell you how to achieve something close to it, as I am sure you could never be as gorgeous as I!"

"Shut up, moron! What makes you think I envy your disgusting body? I said put some clothes on!" He scowled and stalked off in the same direction as Yuki.

"Hmm, I feel as though I haven't seen someone of utmost importance today…and also that I've forgotten to decide what Gure-kun and I shall do today…GURE-KUN! That's who I've forgotten!" Ayame ran up the stairs and quietly slid into Shigure's room. Shigure lay, sleeping peacefully on his bed, his back to the door. Ayame slipped around the side of the bed and squatted in front of Shigure.

Eye to eye, Ayame poked his forehead and stared. Shigure swatted at his hand and rolled over. Sighing, Ayame climbed up to sit on top of his friend. He lazily poked Shigure in the head until, with a heaving moan, Shigure pulled Ayame down, chest to chest with him and rolled on top.

"Um…Gure-kun?" mumbled Ayame, his usually over inflated confidence shrinking in surprise.

"Come on, please!" He begged in a voice dripping with sleep.

"Please what, Gure-kun?" Ayame asked, his confidence returning, as he discovered he was having fun.

"More…harder…" Ayame was glad he had slid the door shut; Tohru would have a heart attack if she walked past.

"What? What do you want?"

"You…oh…more…" he moaned, this time lifting his head to capture Ayame's warm, succulent lips in his own. Ayame's golden eyes widened in surprise as he tried to push the dog away.

"Shigure!" He gasped, finally freeing his mouth.

"Mm…" He pressed his lips to Ayame's again, this time forcing them apart to slide his tongue in.

Ayame relaxed, beginning to enjoy himself. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

_Oh, Gure-kun, I love you in every way possible and more! I want you!_

It seemed to last forever but as soon as he opened his eyes and saw the face of his friend that he had know his entire life, let alone a guy's face, he pulled away.

"Oh my god! What was that?"

"Wha…?" asked Shigure, half awake now. "Aaya? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I was trying to wake you up, when you assaulted me!" Ayame faked being distraught.

"Oh, Aaya-kun, I apologize for my rudeness. I didn't do anything, did I?"

_Yes, you made me feel like a king with your loving kisses. I love you and I'll never stop!_

Ayame was startled by his thoughts, vaguely remembering that he'd thought something similar earlier.

"Aaya-kun? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Of course you did something, Gure-kun! You always make me feel so special."

"All right! Well, is there any particular reason you were attempting to wake me?"

"Oh yes! We should go out for drinks!" Ayame grinned.

"Oh goody! Let's go tell Kyo and Yuki!" Shigure rolled off of Ayame and the two hurried out into the hall.

They walked outside at Ayame's direction, according to where he'd sent them go earlier. Shigure used his doggy (A/N: You know, like smelling stuff) instinct to find them.

"Oh! Aaya-kun! I've found them up on the roof!"

"Splendid!" The pair laughed delightedly and hurried up the ladder.

Shigure stopped suddenly at the top, causing Ayame to bang his head on his bum.

"Ack! Gure-kun, whatever has caused…you…to…stop?" Ayame's speech faltered as he poked his head around Shigure.

All right! End of chapter one! Don't fear, the next chapter will tell you, with as much excruciating detail as possible (which I bet you'll all like as soon as you find out what's happening).

The reviewer who guesses what Aaya and Gure see on the roof correctly wins…MONEY! Any reviewer, there's no limit to the number of them! Well, I'll update A.S.A.P.!


	2. Surprises and Sadness

Well, no comments, I wonder why. I thought for sure money would get some. Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!

"Ack! Gure-kun, whatever has caused…you…to…stop?" Ayame's speech faltered as he poked his head around Shigure.

Kyo lay on the roof, propped up by his arms, with Yuki straddling his waist. Yuki could have been about to punch him and they all would have walked away, happy as always. But there's a problem with the fact that there wasn't really enough space to actually _swing_ said punch.

Kyo and Yuki were locked in a kiss so deep and sensual that they hadn't even heard Ayame's loud declaration of annoyance. Normally, Ayame and Shigure would've interrupted, but today, they decided to be sneaky.

They broke apart as Shigure and Ayame slipped onto the roof and hid behind a conveniently placed chimney. They peered from either side in time to see Yuki and Kyo lock lips again. They moaned as their tongues hit, wrestling for dominance.

Yuki won, pushing their tongues into Kyo's mouth and blindly beginning to work at the buttons on Kyo's shirt. Wrapping his arms around the Rat's thin waist, Kyo pulled them down so they were lying flat on the rooftop.

"Damnit, Yuki!" growled Kyo, breaking the kiss, "Can't we just do it already?"

"But…Nii-san and Shigure…"

"Yuki! Kyonkichi! Gure-kun and I are going out!" Ayame's voice startled three out of the four men on the roof, coming from far below.

"Taken care of." the cat growled, attacking Yuki's lips once more.

Shigure stared at Ayame who was still seated just a few inches from him. Ayame mouthed 'ventriloquism', although amidst the chorus of moans and growls coming from around the chimney he wouldn't have been heard.

They quickly descended the ladder, each ready to leave for their own reasons.

"Let's forget that," they agreed.

Arriving at the bar, Ayame ordered two bottles of sake and trotted to the table Shigure had chosen.

After finishing the bottles, the two were surprisingly still sober.

"Gure-kun, you wouldn't mind if I expressed some feelings, would you?"

"Course not, dearest Aaya-kun."

"In that case," Ayame lurched over the table, his golden eyes focusing on the man in front of him, "I should very much like to say…I love you." The snake quietly and delicately placed a kiss on Shigure's forehead, then his nose, and finally, passionately, his lips.

After a moment's hesitation, Shigure kissed him back, holding Ayame's face in his hands. Lifting himself up and over the table, Ayame straddled Shigure's lap. His mind was exploding in love filled fireworks while Shigure's slowly blossomed in a delicate flower of passion, a petal unfolding with every flutter that Ayame's skilled hands brought to his lower abdomen.

Finally, Shigure pulled away.

"Aaya-kun, I can't."

"Don't you love me? I know you do! I could feel it in your body."

"It's not that, it's…"

"Well, what is it?"

"I…can't say," mumbled the dog, feeling awful with every word. Ayame, without another word, stood and walked calmly through the crowd, waiting until he was outside to let the tears begin to fall. Shigure sighed and left, walking towards the house of an old friend.


	3. Bitter discoveries and Forgiveness

You want to know whom I love? CHESIREJIN!!!!! You're my absolute numero uno reviewer! YAY! We shall find out Gure-kun's terrible malfunction…IN THIS CHAPTER!

_Screw that…that dog!_ Ayame thought angrily, wiping tears from his eyes. He continued walking, not really thinking about anything, just walking. Suddenly a loud moan caused him to pause and look up.

"So that's how Haru-kun does it," he said thoughtfully, standing at the gate of the Sohma house. He chuckled quietly as he heard Yuki yell something obscene about something else that Kyo was doing to him (A/N: You're all smart enough to guess what's going on up there…).

_No wonder he was hesitant…I wonder if Gure-kun screams like that in…oh yeah…Shigure._ Staring defiantly at a bush, he willed away the tears threatening to spill over (A/N: No Aaya! Don't cry!).

"I could go in and apologize…" Deciding to do just that, he walked up and briskly knocked, all the while vaguely wondering what Tohru made of the sex noises emanating from her roof. No one answered so Ayame pushed the door open and tiptoed through the lower level. He approached Tohru's room and realized she had no idea there was anything going on upstairs. She had some loud music playing and was probably doing some homework or cleaning. He walked up to Shigure's room and knocked. No reply. He opened the door to find it empty. He sighed and went in, shutting the door after himself. After sitting patiently on the bed for a while, he heard Shigure's voice in the hall and it was obvious he wasn't alone.

"Mhm…oh this way Ha'ri!" There was the loud thump of someone (or someone's) hitting the door. Ayame, startled, jumped up and hid in the curtains. The door banged open and in spilled Shigure and Hatori, kissing heavily.

Ayame gasped as the Dragon, shutting the door, pushed the dog against the wall, backing away a step.

"Time for your punishment, Mutt."

"Uh-oh Ha'ri, what will it be this time?"

"Slow torture until release: on the floor."

Ayame's eyes filled with tears of betrayal and hurt as he watched Hatori kiss every inch of Shigure's skin as it was revealed to him. As he neared the dog's crotch, Ayame could no longer stand it.

Bursting from the curtain, he cried, "Shigure, Hatori, I'm sorry! Please forgive me for spying. If you would please stop, I can leave."

The pair obliged, blushing. "Aaya, I didn't realize…" Shigure muttered, blushing harder than the doctor next to him.

"No, you didn't," he hissed sharply.

"Ayame, if you would calm down," soothed Hatori.

"No! I won't! I came to apologize and I find…_this?_" His tone harshly conveyed the disgust and anger coursing through his body.

"I have only two more things to say to you two. Shigure, I'm sorry for coming on to you like that at the bar, but I stand by what I said: _I love you._ And finally, as much as I love Shigure and you, Hatori, I think it's time the Mabudachi trio became…a duo." With a swirl of his coat, Ayame had his hand on the door when Hatori gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"Ayame Sohma, you listen to me and you listen good. You have no idea what was just happening in this room. For all you know we _could_ have been having kinky bondage sex, but then again, for all you know, it could have been an oddly coincidental one-time thing. I'll tell you one thing, Shigure loves you. He has for a long time."

"But…but he said…" Shigure moved Hatori aside and placed his forehead against Ayame's.

"Ayame, you know me and I say stupid things…a lot of them. I love you Ayame, I really do…I guess it just took all this for me to fully understand it."

"Oh god, I love you!" Ayame's lips crashed to Shigure's and his arms wrapped around his waist. Again, the fireworks went off in his head, but this time, there were identical one's in Shigure's as well. Falling back on the bed, they made out while Hatori slipped out.

Of course they really hadn't been about to have sex, Hatori had been asked by Shigure to think up a plan to apologize for refusing Ayame's love. And so it blossomed from there.

TADA! Okay, I have an general plan for the next chapter but I need idea's to make it more interesting. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME ESPECIALLY WITH IDEAS!


	4. Waking Up and Having Fun

Me: Oh my good gracious golly gosh (wow, what an alliteration!)! Again, Cheshirejin has been my only commenter, which I don't mind I just wish other people would comment. Anyways, these next chapters are going to focus a little more on Yuki and Kyo (and possibly some Haru thrown in ) and of course, as Cheshire asked, some better explanations for the last couple of chapters.

Kyo: What do you mean "Yuki and Kyo"? And what about Haru?

Yuki: Stupid cat, you should read the story more. (Mischievous glint enters his eyes)

Kyo: Damn rat, what if I don't wanna read it?

Yuki: Maybe I should show you…

Kyo: What? Hey, get away! AAAAH!

Me: Wow. This could be a good base for part of my story… (Pulls out pen and paper)

_Mm…so comfy! Aaya-kun is so warm…_Shigure sighed and opened his eyes, staring into the face of Ayame, his best friend and more recently his boyfriend.

"Nngh, Gure-kun…mm…I love you…"

Planting a kiss on Ayame's forehead, he whispered, "I love you too." He lay in bed, unwilling to unravel himself from Ayame. As he lay, he thought about the previous day.

_Was what I did right? It had to have been right in at least one way, because I got Aaya-kun, but then again, what about Ha'ri? _Shigure had 'hired' Hatori to help him win Ayame back after what he'd said at the bar and he'd suggested that, since Ayame had probably gone straight to Shigure's to apologize, they could burst in pretending to make out and almost have sex (this part was difficult, it depended on Ayame whether or not they actually did anything) and then when Ayame either showed up or came out of hiding, they'd explain that Shigure really did love him, but was confused by Ayame's sudden and unexpected declaration. (A/N: TADA! My explanation! It's crappy but there it is!)

He decided that, yes, it was okay and was just about to fall back to sleep when Tohru burst in.

"AH! I'm sorry! But, Hatori-san is still here and we're all going to play a game…we wanted you to join…" Tohru blushed, unsure as to whether or not she should stay for their answer or trust them to decide and leave.

"That sounds lovely!" shouted Ayame, not at all ruffled or drowsy after just waking up, and also dialing to notice that Tohru looked ready to pass out.

"We'll meet you downstairs, Tohru." Shigure smiled holding Ayame in bed, remembering they were both in the nude. As soon as she was gone, Shigure slipped out of bed and shut the door. Two pale arms snaked around his waist and he leaned back into Ayame, taking special care to rub up against his groin. Ayame groaned, pushing against him.

"You want to?"

"Very much." They hadn't done too much last night, just enough to be in the nude together…nothing compared to what was about to happen.

Pushing the snake to the bed, Shigure turned around and slammed their lips together with enough force to push him flat on his back. His tongue found its way into Ayame's mouth and while it was busy exploring, his hands were rubbing his chest, pinching at his sensitive skin. Ayame stifled a moan as Shigure pinched his nipple. He began snaking (A/N: Ha, snaking, get it? Ayame's the year of the snake? Ahahaha…sorry) his hands down Shigure's skin, stopping on his shaft.

"I want you in me…now." Shigure smirked and held his fingers towards Ayame's mouth, grinning as he watched him slowly suck on each one. Silently he prepped him, although Ayame was less than quiet, letting out a long, sensual moan with each move Shigure made inside him. When he was ready, Shigure placed himself at Ayame's entrance, looking into his eyes for permission. Once it was given, he slowly moved in, careful to stop every time Ayame cringed.

Once fully sheathed, Shigure waited until Ayame nodded to begin moving out. As their bodies found a rhythm, Ayame began rocking his hips up to meet Shigure's every thrust. When Shigure hit Ayame's prostate, he felt Ayame clench around him and decided to try it again. After hitting it once more, Ayame grabbed hold of his own cock and began pumping it. Shigure swatted his hand away and pinched the tip lightly before pumping it himself. Both knew they wouldn't last much longer as their movements became erratic and frantic.

Shigure slammed into Ayame with a slapping sound, hitting his prostate so hard, that Ayame slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet his scream as he came into Shigure's hand. His whole body was on fire with ecstasy and he heard Shigure stifle his own scream as he shot his seed into Ayame. They collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating, their bodies hot.

"That was…amazing…" Ayame sighed.

"We…we better get downstairs before…before they suspect anything. Although, you…you were loud enough that they probably all…all know." Shigure smiled, giving him an affectionate kiss. He pulled out and Ayame shuddered happily. They dressed quickly and slipped downstairs, Ayame with a slight limp.

Tohru blushed as they entered the room, obviously having heard.

"So, what are we playing?"

"We were just about to play 'truth or dare' when Hatsuharu-san showed up and then we waited for you two to…um…" Her blush deepened.

"Finish fucking." Haru smirked from his position next to Yuki, as close as he could possibly be without actually sitting on top of him. Kyo sat across the room from them, but their eyes continued to meet every once in a while.

"Thank you, Mr. Tact."

"Anyways, let's get this over with…it's a really nice night and I want to go and…sit on the roof." Kyo's eyes flicked to Yuki's and they both blushed.

"On with the games!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, I know I said Kyo and Yuki but that will have to wait for next chapter.

Shigure: Aaya-kun, come here.

Ayame: Certainly, Gure-kun.

Yuki/Kyo: (Still making out.)

Me: AH! Note taking! (Takes notes)


	5. Truth or Dare and What!

LOTS OF REVIEWS! YAY! **Crystalsilver4**: Thanks a bunch! Haru is very sexy! **TatianaSaphira**: Thanks! I do feel just a little sorry for Tohru, but when you live in a house with a bunch of guys, it has to happen at least once ). **Mrs. Alichay Sohma**: Thanks for the fave! Mabudachi smut is wonderful! Thank you, again! And last but not least, my most faithful reviewer, **Chesirejin!**: Thanks for the love! And Mr. Tact is Captain Obvious' younger brother. I'm not good with lemon, so I can see where you're coming from! Thanks for the constructive criticism (the best kind!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"On with the games!" Momiji cheered, having arrived with Haru. "Ooh! Can I go first?"

"Of course, Momiji-kun!" They began playing; Tohru, Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo sticking to truth while the most adventurous of the group opted for a mix of both.

"Come on, cat! Are you afraid that you'll have to do something gross if you say dare?" Haru taunted.

"No way, you stupid cow! Dare!" Haru smirked.

"I dare you…to make out with Yuki." Kyo blanched, Tohru blushed, Momiji gasped, Shigure and Ayame giggled, Hatori rolled his eyes, and Yuki paled.

"No way, that's disgusting! Do it yourself!"

"No way, it's your dare; you can only back down if you're a chicken." He laughed again.

"Fine, you perverted bastard!" Kyo took a deep breath and knelt in front of Yuki. He kissed him then pulled away. "See? I kissed him, my turn!"

"Nope, I said you have to make out with him." Kyo fumed but returned to his place in front of a very pink Yuki. Kyo kissed him again and hesitantly complied with the shouted demands of Haru, Shigure and Ayame, such as more tongue (A\N: YAY!). After five minutes, the two still hadn't stopped, causing Tohru to faint from blood loss and Momiji to hide behind Hatori, whimpering. Finally, Hatori pulled them apart and they blushed furiously, only now realizing what they'd done.

"I see the cat and the rat have some secrets to share, too." Shigure laughed gleefully.

"Yeah, well, what the hell were you two doing upstairs just now?"

"Oh, we were having sex." Ayame said offhandedly. Yuki looked about to barf.

"Like I wanted to know that about my brother! God that's disgusting!" Yuki ran out closely followed by Kyo, who mumbled something about making sure he was alright.

"Anybody else have something to share?"

I'm not sure where to go from here and I'm super sorry about the wait, but all suggestions are appreciated.


	6. Discussions and Sex

"Anybody else have something to share?"

Haru raised his hand. "I'm bisexual."

Shigure shrugged, "So is Ha'ri. Aaya and I are gay, Yuki and Kyo are gay, and Momiji wears the girls' uniform. What else is new?"

After the game had ended and the gathered people had broken off into small clumps of chit-chat, Haru wandered off in search of Kyo and Yuki (but mainly Yuki) who had failed to return. As he wandered down a hall, he bumped into Hatori, who seemed to be looking for something as well.

"Hey, Ha'ri," Hatori blushed slightly. Ever since Haru revealed he had a 'thing' for the doctor during the game, Hatori had been a little wary of the young cow.

"Haru," he nodded curtly, but not rudely. When he ambled on his way in search of the rat, Hatori let out a relieved sigh.

"You'll have to confront your demons sometime, Ha'ri!" Hatori jumped.

"Damnit, Shigure! You're gonna give me a heart attack! Anyways, who says I have any demons to confront?" A low chuckle echoed from behind him. "How do you two do this shit? Jesus, you guys are impossible," Hatori growled lovingly at Shigure and Ayame, the latter having appeared behind him.

"We were going to do some seducing," Ayame said, wrapping a slender arm around the dragon.

"But we figured we'd be better off helping _you_ with some seducing of your own," Shigure finished.

"Who says I have anyone to seduce?" Hatori remained stoically indifferent to the exasperated glances that flitted between he friends.

"Haru, silly! You must realize how obvious you are," Shigure scolded as if he was speaking to a slow child.

Ayame clasped his hand to his chest as a love struck schoolgirl might. "Oh, you could tell him he was overdue for a doctor's appointment and then screw him on the table!" Hatori blushed and groaned. "Or, or, you could take him home tonight and then over glasses of wine or something, you could admit your love and then you two could have a long night of passionate sex! Or maybe you could even do that here! Or-"

"Ayame, that's enough! I can solve my own problems. I'm not a child." And with that, he stalked off. Ayame frowned.

"I was just trying to be helpful. Such is my fate!" Shigure wrapped his strong arms around the snake and pressed his lips to Ayame's forehead.

"Ah, but my love, there are other ways you can be helpful." And he gently pressed his hips to his lover's, making known his erection. Ayame giggled devilishly.

"My dear, you'll have to be a lot rougher than that." He let loose a shrill squeal of excitement as he was pressed against the wall, his neck being ravished by a very horny dog. His squeals of delight became moans of arousal as the climate of the hallway became unbearably warm and Shigure's ministrations rougher and needier.

"Oh god, yes!" he cried as Shigure's hand found it's way into the folds of Ayame's handmade robe and down his boxers. He pressed harder into his sweaty hand as it found a rhythm on Ayame's shaft. Beads of sweat ran down their faces as the rhythm picked up and their frantic kisses became sloppier. "Ohh, gods, harder, harder!" he cried. At last, with a loud moan of pure ecstasy, Ayame shot his seed into Shigure's waiting hand. "My turn," he whispered, still panting, as he knelt before the dog. He gently opened the front of Shigure's formal robe and slid down his dog-adorned boxers, relieving some of the pressure from his fully erect cock. Smiling giddily, he slid his lips around the tip, making his movements agonizingly slow.

"Ahh…Aaya…don't you dare tease me like this!" Shigure growled.

"Oh, you know you love it," came the cocky (A/N: no pun intended) reply, as the snake began working the base with his slender fingers and gently licking the tip and down the sides. Shigure moaned and tried to resist bucking when he felt Ayame blow on the tip of his cock. Suddenly, Ayame slid his lips as far down the shaft as he could go while still leaving some room for Shigure to buck, which he did. Ayame continued to suck and bob as Shigure frantically moaned and tried to stay upright as his knees threatened to give out. Ayame dragged his hands up Shigure's legs, coming to a stop at the backs of his knees. Finally, with a long, shuddering moan, Shigure came, slumping to his knees and catching Ayame's lips in a lazy kiss.

"You taste like me…" They smiled and stood, fixing their clothes to look as far from the post-fuck shambles they currently resembled.

"We better get upstairs, Gure-kun…" Ayame purred. They stumbled upstairs and slid into a heavy sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
